


Lazy Afternoons

by ButWhatIfImagines



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButWhatIfImagines/pseuds/ButWhatIfImagines
Summary: You and Jesse enjoy an afternoon on the couch. And by that I mean Jesse eats you out. On the couch.





	Lazy Afternoons

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to our Overwatch imagines blog on tumblr.

The warmth of the afternoon sun permeated the room, making you feel drowsy. Jesse’s body was solid at your back, his metal hand cool against the skin of your belly. It rested a little lower than what was proper, his thumb brushing over the skin just below your navel.

You didn’t mind. The TV droned in the background—some cooking show where they talked about how to make pâte à choux and crème pâtissière. It sounded delicious, but you weren’t too concerned about remembering the recipe. You were too focused on the pleasure that seeped into you as Jesse teased soft kisses along the exposed curve of your throat.

Is that where this was going? You hummed as his teeth worried the meat of your shoulder, leaving a mark. His flesh hand caressed the plump curve of your breasts, pinching at the tender peaks of your nipples. A moment later, he’d pulled your bra and shirt up over the swell of your chest, both hands fondling and teasing at sensitive flesh. You squirmed in his lap, thighs pressed together as you moaned softly.

“That’s it, sweetheart,” he purred in your ear, sending a tickle of pleasure down your spine. He coaxed you into a hungry kiss, metal hand still delicately teasing and fondling your breasts. His flesh hand slid down the plane of your belly, popping open the button of your shorts. Just the _idea_ of him between your legs sent a rush of heat straight to your clit, and you writhed, thighs squeezed together again.

“Spread your legs,” he murmured, and though his voice was gentle, it was very clearly a command. You did as he said, hooking your knees over his. He parted his own thighs, taking yours with him. “Good girl,” he thrummed, nibbling at your earlobe as his fingers teased your skin just beneath the hem of your panties.

You shifted your hips, trying to coax his fingers lower. He caught the skin behind your ear with his teeth, and you stiffened. “Behave,” he growled softly. “You have to be good to get your reward, sugar plum.”

Oh, was that how it was going to be? You gave a long-suffering sigh as you melted into him, and he pressed you into another kiss, this one more demanding than before. He licked into your mouth as calloused fingers slid down over your mound, slipping between your lower lips. You squeaked, and he swallowed the sound of your moan as he pinched sharply at your nipple, rolling your clit between his fingers.

You cursed out loud as your hips jerked involuntarily, heat flooding out from your core. “Oh, my God,” you whined, and Jesse chuckled against your throat.

“You like that, sweetheart?” He cooed, and you nodded vigorously.

“Yeah—Jesse, please—”

He hushed you, covering your mouth with his as he pressed a finger inside of you. You stiffened, fingers curling into the flannel of his shirt as you dragged him closer. Grinding against his hand, you desperately sought more friction against your pulsing clit. Jesse abided you all too briefly before he broke the kiss and slid his hand out of your shorts. You whined in frustration and disappointment.

“I was being good,” you murmured ruefully, and Jesse chuckled as he licked you off his fingers.

“You were,” he agreed, shifting you off his lap to stand.

“So why’d you stop?” You tried not to sound _too_ indignant, but it had felt nice and you were being agreeable—

“Oh, we’re not done yet,” he purred, dropping to his knees before you. You held your breath as he left slow, wet kisses over the expanse of your belly, up to your chest.

“You mind if I have a taste, sweet pea?” His fingers grazed along the inner planes of your thighs, and the pleasure coiled tighter in your core. You nodded meekly, and Jesse smiled warmly, mouth caressing soft flesh.

Your fingers tangled up in his dark hair, and he chuckled as he nipped the soft peak of your nipple, making you squirm. You whined his name softly, and pulled him off your chest to kiss him. He hummed into your mouth, hands replacing his mouth, fondling your breasts and tweaking the firm buds.

When he leaned back, he spread your thighs wider, and you sucked in a breath—when had he gotten your shorts off?

You supposed it didn’t matter, and licked your lips as you watched him. As you brushed your knuckles down his cheek, he turned to kiss your palm.

“You look so pretty like that,” he mused, mischief dancing in his eyes.

“Like what?” You asked, a little breathless.

“All doe-eyed and flustered, like you want me to eat you out ‘til you’re cryin’.” You clenched involuntarily at that, and he purred as he nuzzled the shape of your mons. “Is that what you want, sweetheart?”

He glanced up at you, soft kisses teasing over your mound and the crease of your groin, but carefully avoiding the slick heat of your folds. He was really going to make you ask for it, huh? You swallowed as your hand slid between your legs, spreading yourself open for him.

“Please, Jesse…”

He hummed and dipped down, tongue flicking against your clit. You sucked in a breath, grabbing at the sofa cushions beneath you, and he cupped your ass to lift it towards his face. The soft heat of his mouth was punctuated and offset by the way his scruff scraped against your sensitive inner thighs. You whined out his name as you grabbed at his hair, holding him in place while your calf slung over his shoulder dragged him just a little closer. He didn’t pause, didn’t come up for air—he wasn’t just eating you out, he was _devouring_ you, and you were helpless to do anything but receive his care.

His lips closed over the flushed nub of your clit, suckling gently, and you threw your head back into the sofa, thighs closing up around his head as you let out a resounding groan. Jesse chuckled as he paused, slathering your thighs and labia with wet, sloppy kisses.

“Enjoyin’ yourself, sweetheart?” He purred, kitten-licking at the tender bundle of nerves.

You nodded eagerly, biting at your lip to stifle your moans. “Yeah,” you whined. “Please don’t stop, Jesse… it feels so good.”

Jesse sighed happily as he left a few suckling kisses over your clit. “You sound so good when you ask all nice like that, sugar plum,” he cooed, pressing two fingers into your mouth. “Get them wet for me.”

You did as he asked, making a show of sucking and licking at his fingers to get them wet.

“Good girl,” he hummed, leaning back down into the apex of your thighs. Your breath caught in your throat as his tongue flicked over you again in long, even strokes. As his thick fingers pressed into you, slowly spreading you open, you couldn’t help the loud, helpless moan that tore out of your throat.

You cursed as your thighs tightened up around him, but he didn’t let up, slowly pumping into you while his lips and tongue harassed and teased. Stars exploded in your vision as he began curling his fingers, brushing up against the raised tissue of your sweet spot. You babbled out a string of praise, breathless and eager as your thighs parted. Feet pressed into the cushions, you used your leverage to grind against his face.

“That’s it, sweetheart,” he murmured, voice muffled by his actions. “Love when you get all needy like this.”

You whined, cupping the back of his head as you searched for his gaze. He seemed to sense it, his eyes flicking up to yours and holding it for a long moment while he ravaged you. Heat pooled low in your belly, and spread out over your skin as the coil wound itself up tighter and tighter. You were _so close_ , and you knew he could tell, the frenetic twitching of your walls giving you away.

“Please,” you whispered, eyes watering. “Please, let me come.”

He groaned against your wet flesh, sending a jolt of pleasure through your core, nearly sending you over the edge—but you held on, if barely. You wanted his permission, as much as he wanted to give it to you. As he leaned back, his thumb brushing slowly over the pulsing bud of your clit, you couldn’t help your soft whine of disappointment. He laughed softly as he licked his lips, then met your gaze again.

“You want to come, sweet pea?” He cooed, fingers still brushing up against your sweet spot, but at an agonizingly slow pace. He was holding you right at the edge of your release, leaving you clinging to a shred of sanity. You nodded impatiently, brow furrowed as you struggled not to snap at him.

“You’re bein’ so good,” he sighed wistfully, putting a little more pressure on your clit to feel you clench around his fingers. “You’re close, too, ain’t you?” You scowled, but weren’t too proud to nod. He already knew—he just wanted to see you admit it, the cheeky bastard.

“Jesse, _please_ ,” you begged, biting your lip. “Please, I’ve been good…”

He let out a soft moan as he leaned up to kiss you, heat flaring between your legs and bleeding out over your frayed nerves. You could taste yourself on his tongue, and you chased his lips as he leaned back.

“You’ve been _so_ good, sweetheart,” he agreed. “So come for me.” And just like that, the conversation was over as he dipped back between your legs, redoubling his efforts and sending you spiralling.

“Oh, _fuck_ —”

The coil in your belly snapped without warning, your thighs closing up around him as you cried his name. He groaned against slick flesh, mouth opening to taste you as you trembled beneath him, your hips chasing his mouth, his fingers—anything that would draw that pleasure out just a little longer.

And he didn’t let up until you were twitching and boneless against the sofa. He tapered his movements and slowly slipped his fingers out, and you watched him lick your creamy essence off his digits. The lower half of his face was a wet mess of your slick, and you laughed as you rubbed your face sleepily.

“Have fun?” You asked, still breathless.

Jesse hummed as he wrapped his arms around your middle and rested his weight on top of you. “Didn’t you?” He replied, lips teasing against yours. You cupped his cheek and kissed him, letting out a soft moan as you felt the hard length of his cock pressed against your thigh through his jeans.

“I did,” you answered when you broke for air, and he smiled—a pleasant combination of self-satisfied, and affectionate. He seemed to contemplate something for a moment, glancing down.

“Think you got another one in you, sweetheart?” He asked, smile straining just a little. He asked so nicely, you couldn’t help your giggle. You sat up and he leaned back to give you a little space, but you dipped in to nuzzle his cheek as your hand fondled the shape of him through his jeans. His breath hitched and he bit his lip, watching you with a hopeful expression.

“I reckon I do, cowboy…”


End file.
